Grineer Language
The Grineer speak and write in English, however uses their own unique set of barcode letters with dot-martix-styled 'cuts' made along their left edges to various depths. A dot present under each letter's bottom-right corner helps to determine correct orientation and makes it easy to tell if text has been flipped or rotated. In many cases, the developers did not intend for this language to actually be translated and read by players. Therefore, many cases of text longer than a few words (such as the readouts on monitors) tends to be random letters strung together and occasionally flipped or rotated. Since letters only have marks on their left side, it is easy to tell when this has been done. Grineer text originally started out as simple bar code, and the ultimate goal was to create a written language that could be read easily whether compacted into a small space or plastered on an entire wall. Unlike the Corpus or Tenno alphabet that needs room to flourish, Grineer text can be fit into just about any location without a problem. Translation Examples * The simplest example is the text on the image to the right, which just says "GRINEER". *The words "FLAK 1.8" appears on both sides of the Drakgoon *The words "NOT TOUC" are written on both sides of Gorgon. *The word "GASER" is written all over Regulator. *The word "VIPER" appears on the side of the Viper. In earlier builds the word was originally "SERBERUS", presumably an earlier name for the gun. *The word "CUTFACE" is written on the saw of the Miter. *The words on both Gremlins' magazines are "BULLETS FOR YOUR FACE". *The words on the Ogris appear to be'' "BIG HURT F#43#", with the '#' spaces totally obscured by strapping. *The word "ARMOR" also appears on the top of all Alloy Plates. *The word "UBER" appears on the Commander's helmet. *The word "OBEY" is written on Acrid near the barrel. *A large amount of Grineer writing is present all over both the Grineer Galleon and Grineer Asteroid tilesets. Translating some of the text painted on the walls yields the following words and phrases: *"FLOOR" "DEATH TO REST" "DISOBEDIENCE LEADS TO DEATH" "OBEY ALL SIGNS" "WANT TO KNOW MORE?" "BE GOOD OR BE GONE" "KEEP CLEAR"'' *''In the next two phrases, the 'K' appears to be a typo, since a distinct letter for 'C' also exists. "SUPREMAKY IS DUTY" "IF OUR ENEMIES DESERVED PEAKE, THEY WOULD HAVE DEFEATED US" '' *''"VICTORY IS PROOF OF DESTINY" "OUR STRENGTH IS OUR JUSTIFICATION" "GRINEER DEFENSE ASSET GROUP AUGUST" '' ~ This appears on doors in the Grineer Galleon. *''"ATTACK. CONKWUER. RULE."'' ~ Further proof of the lack of a 'Q' in the alphabet. *And the largest coherent text sample in the game so far:'' "SYSTEMS ACCESS AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY THIS AREA CONTAINS HIGHLY SENSITIVE MATERIALS. ONLY GRINEER WITH PROPER ACCESS CREDENTIALS MAY ENTER THIS AREA. ALL OTHERS WILL BE TERMINATED."'' Numbers A video released on July 3, 2013 for the Informant Event featured more Grineer text, including numbers for the language. A flash before the timer countdown contained the message: "COMMANDERS, GLORIOUS NEWS, OUR NEW SURVEILLANCE DRONES ARE BEING DEPLOYED AS WE SPEAK. CENTRAL CONTROL WILL NOW BE ABLE TO MONITOR THE LOCATION OF EVERY TENNO OPERATIVE IN THE SYSTEM. ANY ATTEMPTS TO TAMPER WITH THE DRONES WILL BE THWARTED BY THEIR SOPHISITCATED DEFENSE SYSTEMS." "OUR GRIP IS TIGHTENING. SOON OUR DOMINANCE WILL BE UNCHALLENGED. YOUR MAJESTIES, THE TWIN KWUEENS" The timer displayed in the background begins at 48:00:00, and begins counting down, ending at 47:59:51 when the view changes. As a result, we can determine all the symbols for numbers. It can be seen that the numbers have indentations on the right sides of the blocks, unlike the letters which have indentations on the left sides. The indentations on the numbers progressively rise as the numbers increase. Even numbers have shallower indentations, while odd numbers have deeper ones. Speech With accordance to the Grineer Alphabet, the way the Grineer speak is, as said, strong, literal but atrociously stern, making some hearings to be unlikely and unheard of, yet rarely give off understandable results. Few are similar to English language, most have their own translation. Some quote examples can found in Grineer/Quotes. All of these are written through the speeches spoken by actual Grineer. Phrases spoken by Grineer bosses can be found in their respective pages. Some speech may be heard differently, but end with a similar English result. Similar to English *"That's one of them!" (spoken in 'English' by Female Grineer): In Grineer dictionary: "Gut soana klem!", as it is also said by Male Grineer, but differently. *"Oh no!" (when spotting a Warframe.) Actual Grineer *"Tenno skoom!" - "Tenno scum!" *"Swutchuin grogois" - "Switching ..." - Said when reloading. *"Akre, akre, hu'uus krafe." - "Okay, okay, I'll check." ('Akre' may be pronounced 'Oghi') *"Akre ha, heh rus gre." - "Okay ..." *"Swabawin mags." - "Swapping mags." *"Switwuwin rebuwins." - "Switching cartridges/magazines." *"Rerotin." - "Reloading." *"Attaf!" - "Attack!" *"Ot's kle Tenno, attaf!" - "It's the Tenno, attack!" *"Vor nu!" - "Got you!" *"Dos res Tenno, attaf!" - "That's the Tenno, attack!" *"Tri tre ge beheg dem." - "Try to get behind them." *"Warfram spoton." - "Warframe spotted." *"Legger te peremeter." - "Secure the perimeter." *"Tre gos to kower." - "Let's go to cover." *"Kower me." - "Cover me." *"Trodo ga vusmu hum!" - "..." *"Tro dor grem, raf!" - "..." *"Regto as Tenno." - "..." *"Trey war vi." - "..." (Literally spoken) *"Trey a gu ri!" - "..." *"Trey rum kwuim!" - "For the queens!" *"Ug ka, Tenno, soana hat horoi!" - "Darn you, Tenno, ..." (somewhat heard as an insult. Suggestions needed.) *"Gott tav!" - "..." *"Get klem!" - "Get them!" *"Sve ra vulum klem!" - "..." *"Les go Tenno, attaf!" - "Let's go Tenno, attack!" (used in general attacks) *"Rafram sputer." - "Warframe spotted!"(considered spoken with an accent) *"Klay grah rey grah!" - "..." *"Swit it trey e kwueeks!" - "..." *"Dum kos trey lam!" - "..." *"Git lam!"/"Get lam!" - "Get him/them!" *"Targat akuruitied." - "Target acquired." *"Klam de tem de torri!" - "..." *"Fanod." - "Enough." *"Klus hart." - "It's hurt." *"Got kan tero sonafa gunta." - "..." *"Spera ku, hum klem!" - "Spread out, find them!" *"Thi argi, at iargi." - "..." *"Rarra, adu klem." - "..." *"Klos do dor." - "Close the door" *"Swa grik maks!" - "..." - said as an insult. *"Ro? Laks wa!" - "Oh? That's them!" *"Hum ni swa." - "..." *"Van ut!" - "Fan out!" *"Noh aktovitoi te reporta." - "No activity to report." (Idle) *"Wev gon lon ganni." - "We've got company." *"Huots reger." - "..." (said when idle and when engaging, possibly means 'in control') *"Wafram geh tro do deh!" - "..." *"Eg gwuwhuzi zupizus?" - "Seen anything suspicious?" *"Ahs skria we de mok to sekto." - "..." (Can be heard when the Grineer is idle or when no Tenno is in sight.) *"Pu na rey grah!" - "..." (When mysterious gunfires heard, clarifying that the Grineer detects a hostile.) * "Rentroy aass Tenno!" - "Destroy all Tenno!" (Said by the Twin Queens during Regulator broadcast on Phobos) Numbershttps://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/321775-new-radio-chatter-contest/ *1 = Uk *2 = Tok *3 = Chee *4 = Forr *5 = Fhuve *6 = Shux *7 = Sevenk *8 = Ehught *9 = Nhune Media 2014-02-01_00001.jpg|OBEY ALL SIGNS 0J7QKG7ZrHo.jpg|SUPREMAKY IS DUTY 5DcqbCtkJwI.jpg|VICTORY IS PROOF OF DESTINY 7zaunRf-Hg4.jpg|BE GOOD OR BE GONE 9MJmW9ykXVY.jpg|ATTACK. / CONKWUER. / RULE. AfzCgYGnLuI.jpg|IF OUR ENEMIES DESERVES PEAKE, THEY WOULD HAVE DEFEATED US ccP7Mhv6YLk.jpg|MAINTENANCE PORT / GRINEER DEFENSE ASSET GROUP AUGUST cn4yAxUUIEk.jpg|FLOOR eIZCX4Q7q1g.jpg|DEATH IS REST FpYSazNq9Ys.jpg|KEEP CLEAR LrwrcVyxEIg.jpg|WANT TO KNOW MORE? M4c8_aK5nFs.jpg|ALL HAIL THE TWO SISTERS qgqtZeVuLPQ.jpg|DISOBEDIENCE LEADS TO DEATH SfKg3mVMkGE.jpg|Standby mode/no errors/no warnings/syslog/last system check... ok/power levels... ok/safety checks... ok sKtM25VRwZg.jpg|OUR STRENGTH IS OUR JUSTIFICATION wUVCuVJV6Y0.jpg|WEAKNESS IS SIN violence.png|VIOLENCE IS JUSTICE rpLUc6rjw0Y.jpg|SYSTEMS/ ACCESS/ AUTHORIZED/ PERSONNAL/ ONLY/ KEEP CLEAN GrineerWritingCaution.jpg|CAUTION FUEL File:Computer Screen.png|loading, complete/ Power 65%/ Temp 30%/ Toksins 02%/ progress 76% File:Computer Screen 2.png|Security protocols engaged/ Radiation levels, survivable/ Incoming message from regional command/ everything is fine File:Grineer Above All.jpg|Above all things --The Grineer-- File:Systems Access.jpg|Systems Access/ Authorised personnel only/ This area contains highly sensitive materials. Only grineer with proper access credentials may enter this area. All others will be terminated. File:Grineer Numbers.png|1234567890,. File:Do Not Toch.jpg|Do not touc File:Wassup.jpg|Want to know more?/ _wassup_grineerhere,/ kom,systemwide (_ are unknown letters) File:Big Hurt.jpg|Big hurt cp4337/ Keep out File:Grakata Label 1.jpg|66af3 .va lnst7129, File:Grakata Label 2.jpg|_p90581 eks43 File:Grakata Zoom.png|Maksimum range/threshold/auto stabilizer on File:Submission.png|Submission is peace File:N-E-S-W.png|N E S W File:Computer Screen 3.png|I am with stupid/do not touc/Big hurt fp4337 File:Computer Screen 4.png|keep out/klassified/no ur mom lol File:Computer Screen 5.png|Obey all signs and rules/_itsthehaw_grineerworks./2om.systemwide (_ are unknown letters) 2013-05-05 00018.jpg|WANT TO KNOW MORE/WASSUP@GRINEERHERE/KOM_SYSTEMWIDE/OBEY ALL SIGNS AND/ITSTHELAW@GRINEER/KOM_SYSTEMWIDE File:Danger Boks.png|DANGER BOKS GrineerWk1-1-.jpg|Concept Grineer Alphabet Trivia *The audio language for the Grineer was added in Update 10. *It would seem some of the speeches are a similar blend with the languages on Earth before it was converted to Grineer such as English, German and French. This is reasonable as the idea that the Grineer used to be humans before their repeated industrial cloning made them as they are. *The Grineer Alphabet abstains the letter use of "Q" and "X". They are substituted using "KW" and "KS" respectively.Grineer and Corpus Cipher revealed https://warframe.com/news/grineer-and-corpus-cipher-revealed *The Grineer language is made by running English words and sentences through a script before being voiced.Stated by the Sound team on Livestream 11 Some of them, on the other hand, seemed to be garbled. *There is evidence to suggest that certain Grineer may have differing accents from other members of their faction. For example, in "The Call" trailer, the unnamed Grineer leader of the excavation puts no emphasis on the "H" in "moh'ne" when saying "Huh'ris moh'ne!" ("He's mine!"). Vor, however, is heard doing so later in the trailer. *On the small white machine/device, a text is found on the left side, vertically written: "KO, SYSTEM WIDE". *Sometimes, the words "is duty", can be found with the Grineer symbol in front of it, clearly saying: "GRINEER IS DUTY". *Generally, the larger writings have a meaning, as where smaller texts usually don't. References Category:Language Category:Grineer Category:Lore Category:Dark Sector Reference